Unchained Melody
by chryssa
Summary: Siapa yang tidak takut akan kematian? Bahkan, ketika kau berkata bahwa; kau telah siap mengecap kematian... AU, maybe OOC & sedikit bloody. Hikaru Ryuuzaki here! RnR?


Unchained Melody

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Author: ****Lucia Jeevas Keehl**

**

* * *

**

**A Prologue**

"Okaerinasai," jawab seseorang di dalam sana.

Aku melongok ke dapur. Seseorang berwajah identik denganku sedang mengaduk kare di kompor. Dia memakai baju rumahan biasa, hanya rok terusan berwana plum dilapisi celemek merah bermotif bunga. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan terurai.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum. "Tumben sudah pulang?" Dia bertanya.

Aku terkesiap. Entah kenapa senyum itu terasa ganjil, bukan senyum yang biasanya. Wajahnya juga... tampak pucat. Rasa dingin yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca merayapi punggungku. Aneh.

Aku bergeming, tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku juga tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, tanpa masuk lebih jauh lagi. Entahlah, aku hanya mencium adanya bahaya. Aku sendiri tak tahu bahaya seperti apa yang akan kuhadapi.

"Masuklah, jangan berdiri di depan pintu begitu," ucap gadis itu. "Aku masak kare kesukaanmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, tanpa menjawab satu katapun. Tapi, aku tak jua memasuki ruang makan yang hangat dengan perapian yang menyala. Aneh, rasanya kakiku membeku di tempat meski otakku meminta untuk bergerak maju.

Hening beberapa saat. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk mengisi keheningan itu. Sunyi. Teramat sangat sunyi. Suara retihan api di perapian terdengar jelas, mengisi keheningan di antara kami. Lolongan angin musim dingin terdengar keras, membuat kesunyian ini terasa semakin mencekam. Badai salju, mulai mengetuk pintu dan jendela rumah kami.

"Jangan diam saja di situ. Masuklah, hangatkan dirimu di depan perapian. Kau pasti kedinginan," ucap wanita itu lagi. Senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya yang mirip denganku.

Kali ini aku melangkah masuk. Dia benar, aku kedinginan setelah bergelut dengan badai salju di luar sana. Dalam musim dingin seperti ini, perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah jadi serasa berjalan dalam lautan es. Dingin dan basah.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Dia bertanya, sambil meletakkan masakannya di atas meja makan. Aroma kare yang lezat menggoda mulai menguar di udara.

"Baik," jawabku singkat, tak sepenuhnya jujur tentu saja.

Hening kembali merayapi kami. Aneh, ini bukan yang biasanya. Dia tak pernah tahan dengan suasana hening--berbanding terbalik denganku yamg menyukai kesunyian. Biasanya dia selalu bicara macam-macam. Membicarakan segala hal, dari yang penting sampai yang samasekali tak penting. Rasa dingin yang aneh kembali merayapiku. Padahal, aku meriung di dekat perapian yang seharusnya hangat.

"Onee-chan..." panggilku.

Dia menoleh, "Daijobu?"

"Aku merasa aneh. Dingin dan ganjil. Apa kau merasakannya?" tanyaku. Aku tak mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya menggangguku.

"Oh, ya?" dia duduk di dekatku, di depan perapian. "Ini musim dingin. Wajar saja, kalau kau merasa dingin."

Aura dingin yang mengerikan kembali menyapu kulitku, ketika dia duduk di sebelahku. Membuatku begidik ngeri.

Satu hal yang terlintas di otakku. Dia bukan kakakku. Atau mungkin, kakakku yang sudah dikendalikan.

Dia menatapku lembut dengan senyum hangatnya yang biasa. Tapi, entah kenapa justru aku merasa udara semakin dingin dan beku. Perlahan, senyumnya berubah, menjadi seringaian ganjil.

Merasakan keganjilan dalam seringaiannya, aku beringsut menjauh. Sekarang aku yakin, dia bukan kakakku. Bukan! Tak mungkin Onee-chanku yang lembut, meski cerewet menyeringai seperti itu. Pasti bukan!

Aku menyadari, warna matanya berubah. Kristal amethyst indah itu berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Mengerikan!

Dia meraih pisau di atas meja makan. Aku terbeliak. Sudah kuduga, dia bukan kakakku. Dia dikendalikan!

Aku dijebak!

Ini pasti jebakan. Dia mengendalikan kakakku, untuk menghabisiku.

Onee-chan--yang pikirannya sedang dikendalikan-- mengarahkan pisau dalam genggamannya ke arahku. Dia semakin mendekat, sementara aku sudah terpojok di sudut ruangan. Tak ada jalan untuk kabur.

Panik, aku malah berlari ke arahnya. Berusaha meraih gagang pintu di hadapanku--yang juga berarti pintu sialan itu berada dibelakangnya. Dengan wanita yang pikirannya dikendalikan mengacungkan pisau dapur kepada aku. Siap mencincangku menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Aku berhasil meraih gagang pintu. Saat aku membukanya, dan bersiap berlari keluar, mencari bantuan, dia malah mencekal pergelangan kakiku. Sukses membuatku kembali terjembab di lantai kayu yang keras dan dingin.

Dia menyeretku kembali ke ruang makan. Masih dengan mata semerah darah yang berkilat kejam. Siap membunuh. Dia sudah tak memiliki hati.

Aku mencoba melawan, memukul dan menendang. Tapi tak berguna. Aku tak memiliki senjata untuk mempertahankan diri. Hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Dia menyayat pipiku, darah segar mengalir keluar. Aku menjerit, melepaskan kengerian dan kesakitanku dalam satu teriakan. Sementara, dia menyeringai mendengar jeritanku.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung membunuhku?!" Aku berteriak murka.

Dia menyeringai kejam. "Darah..." desisnya. "Darah..."

Dia menghunus pisau itu ke arah jantungku. Aku terkesiap. Panik mulai menderaku. Tapi, entah kenapa syarafku seolah membeku. Tak mau menuruti perintah otakku untuk melawan.

Apakah aku akan berakhir di sini?

"Siapa yang tak takut pada kematian? Bahkan, ketika dia berada di ujung hidupnya..."

Suara parau itu terngiang di telingaku. Ah, ya... dia benar. Rasa takut akan kematian mulai menyergapku. Siapa yang tak takut mati? Sekalipun kau berkata kau siap mengecap kematian.

Dia--kakakku yang sudah hilang ingatan--menarik kerah seragamku, dia membenamkan pisau perak yang berkilat itu tepat di dadaku.

Aku terbelalak ketika merasakan hujaman asing pada dada kiriku, mengoyak kulitku semakin dalam. Noda darah mulai tampak pada pakaianku.

Dan, ketika benda tajam nan dingin itu ditarik keluar dari tubuhku secara paksa, rasa sakit mulai mendera seluruh tubuhku.

Jeritan panjang keluar dari bibirku yang pucat. Lengkingan yang terdengar mengerikan, bahkan untukku sendiri.

Darah segar muncrat ke segala arah. Membuat ruang makan banjir akan cairan berwarna merah. Mengotori seragam putihku.

Bau anyir darah menguar di udara. Membakar seluruh organ tubuhku, mengalir dalam udara yang menderaku.

Dia tertawa senang melihat cipratan darah. Dia kembali membenamkan pisaunya dalam dadaku, melubangi paru-paruku. Aliran udara dalam paru-paru kiriku terhenti.

Ya, paru-paru yang berlubang tak akan mengembang meski kau menarik nafas sekuat tenaga. Artinya, tinggal menunggu 10 menit sampai aku mati. Sungguh cara mati yang mengenaskan.

Kilasan masa laluku kembali terpampang jelas dalam sel otak abu-abuku.

Memori ketika aku membunuhnya. Membunuh pemuda tampan bermata zamrud itu. Toushiro Hitsugaya, kekasihku--lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih. Sama seperti sekarang; pisau, darah, dan tusukan pada jantung.

Serta gadis berambut sehitam malam yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan mata yang berkilat mengerikan. Hanya saja, waktu itu aku yang berdiri di sana. Menggenggam pisau berlumur darah, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan jasad lelaki itu teronggok tak berarti di sudut ruangan.

Sekarang, keadaan berbalik. Aku yang teronggok tak berdaya di pojok ruangan. Dengan tubuh penuh luka dan kehabisan darah. Sambil menunggu uluran tangan sang dewa kematian.

Rasanya, aku melihat dewa kematian tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya dia yang akan membawaku, entah kemana. Karena surga bukan untukku dan neraka telah menolakku. Entah kemana, aku akan pergi sekarang.

Nafasku sesak. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menderaku. Mematikan seluruh syaraf tubuhku, membutakan seluruh indraku. Nafasku terputus.

Beginikah rasanya mati? Akhirnya, aku merasakannya.

Sesungguhnya, aku telah mengecap kematian, jauh sebelum hari ini. Sejak hari dimana aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan terlarang itu.

Terdengar suara parau dalam telingaku. Bergaung dalam rongga pendengaranku.

"Sayonara, Kuchiki Rukia..."

* * *

**.Tsuzuku.

* * *

**

**footnote:** setelah drama kelas yg menguras tenaga, waktu dan pikiran, akhirnya saya bisa bikin fanfic. Yah, meski gaje dan aneh parah gini =,=". Silakan hajar saya karena publish fic multichap baru, sementara yg lain belum selesai.

Oh ya, saya ganti pen name menjadi Lucia Jeevas, pen name saja yg sebelumnya Hikaru Ryuuzaki. Saya kelewat sering main di fandom tetangga (silakan tebak sendiri anime yg punya chara bernama belakang 'Jeevas' XD), makanya pen namenya terpengaruh.  
Ide fic ini saya dapatkan saat membaca lirik lagu `Unchained Melody`. Lagu lama (banget) yg saya gak ngerti penyanyinya. Lagu sekitar tahun 1955 XD. _A little bit_ nggak nyambung, emang. Tapi, seperti itulah cara kerja otak saya, meski terjadi ketidaksinambungan antara lagu yg saya dengarkan dg ide fanfic ;P

Apa fic ini perlu dinaikkan rate-nya? Untuk sadisme dan bloody. Soalnya ada teman saya yang bilang kalo ficnya kelewat sadis, menurut saya sih, belum apa-apa dan sama sekali nggak sadis (dasar psikopat!) :D  
Terima kasih, bagi author-tachi dan reader-tachi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic saya apalagi yang review XD  
Review seperti apapun diterima, saya sangat menghargai review yg berisi kritikan ^^

**with love and smile,  
Rizuki Hikaru/ Lucia Jeevas.**


End file.
